1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric lawn mowers, and more particularly, to an electric lawn mower selectively operable by a D.C. motor, or an A.C. motor, or both motors simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide electric lawn mowers for operation by a A.C. motor. Such mowers derive their current source for operation through an electric cord which generally is connected to a conventional electric outlet such as a 110 or 220 volt outlet located adjacent the area intended to be mowed. Such A.C. motor operated mowers have the disadvantage in that the distance they may travel from the current source is limited by the length of the cord through which the current source is supplied.
It also is known in the art to provide for operation of electric lawn mowers by a D.C., or battery source. Battery or cordless electric lawn mowers obviate the aforementioned disadvantage of A.C. operated mowers; however, battery operated lawn mowers are limited in the length of time they may continuously be operated because of the amount of energy a battery can retain without having to be recharged. In order to afford battery operated mowers extended length of operation time needed to mow a relatively large size area, an oversize battery which is capable of holding a large charge is required. Such large batteries are impractical for use in mowers because of the weight and increased size which are their characteristics.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of separately operated A.C. motor and D.C. motor lawn mowers by combining such motors together in one mower to obtain the benefits of both types in a construction providing for separate or concurrent operation of the motors.